<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malicious Child by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920687">Malicious Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forever Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble and a Half, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LaCroix does not believe in ghosts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Divia &amp; Lucien LaCroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malicious Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts">Gryphonrhi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LaCroix patently refused to believe in ghosts. Just as he had dismissed deities, he cast it aside as superstition and nonsense.</p><p>That did not seem to matter in the least to the apparition settled on the end of the couch, glaring at him in full malevolence.</p><p>He chose to ignore her, only to have his curtains whisked briskly open after the sun rose. He evaded that, growling as he hid from the damnable sun.</p><p>A wooden railing gave way on his evening sojourn, scraping his skin painfully.</p><p>The final straw, though, was the gasoline canister he passed spontaneously combusting close enough to catch his pants.</p><p>"Wretched child, if you do not cease, I will find someone to end your full existence!" he snapped in Latin at her.</p><p>The sound of her laughter on the wind did nothing to say the threat had worked, but he suffered no more that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>